Blue on Blue/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Blue on Blue". Characters #Jeffrey Chaplin (Kevin White) - Scene 1 #Sam Kendal (Scott Speedman) - Scene 1 #Marcus Chaplin (Andre Braugher) - Scene 1 #Navigator (Damion Scandrick) - Scene 2 #Cameron Pitts (Michael Ng) - Scene 2 #Grace Shepard (Daisy Betts) - Scene 2 #Peterson, engineering (Kenneth Baldino) - Scene 2 #Sophie Girard (Camille de Pazzis) - Scene 2 #Nigel (Omid Abtahi) - Scene 2 #Research Tech (Matthew Pennaz) - Scene 2 #Captain Butler (Scott Hoxby) - Scene 3 #Sonar Op (Reb Allen) - Scene 3 #Dodds (Mary Gutzi) - Scene 4 #Pilgrim (John Prosky) - Scene 4 #Christine Kendal (Jessy Schram) - Scene 4 #Redman (Chad Michael Collins) - Scene 6 #Lawrence (Kasim Saul) - Scene 6 #Joseph Prosser (Robert Patrick) - Scene 6 #James King (Daniel Lissing) - Scene 10 #Tani Tumrenjak (Dichen Lachman) - Scene 10 #Beltway Jerk (Jon Mollison) - Scene 13 #Kylie Sinclair (Autumn Reeser) - Scene 13 #Linus Terman (Assaf Cohen) - Scene 13 #Hawkes (Michael King) - Scene 15 #SEAL - Scene 15 #Trevor (Daryl Emanuel) - Scene 15 #Debriefing Officer (Stacy Ray) - Scene 19 #William Curry (Jay Karnes) - Scene 20 #Ray Boston, Sam's fire team 1 (Robert Davison) - Scene 21 #Willard, Sam's fire team 2 (Patrick Pintor) - Scene 21 #EWS Sailor (Yosef Kaznetzkov) - Scene 26 #Viktor (Ilia Volok) - Scene 26 #Paul Wells (Jay Hernandez) - Scene 34 #Carol Terman (Jenny Cooper) - Scene 39 Mentions #Pilar Cortez - Scene 5 #Josh Brannan - Scene 5 Locations Sainte Marina #NATO Station ##Jungle, exterior - Scene 2, 5 ##Control room, interior - Scene 2, 5, 8, 12, 20, 24, 27, 30, 33 ##Observation deck, exterior - Scene 9, Montage ##Sophie's old quarters - Scene 11, 14, 40, Montage #Village centre ##Square, exterior - Scene 15, 35, 36 ##Makeshift jail, exterior - Scene 6, 15, 35, 36 ##Upstairs bar, exterior - Scene 10, 18, 37 ##Shower, exterior - Scene 10 #Marina ##Jetty, exterior - Scene 7 #Hillside choke point ##Open ground, exterior - Scene 17, 23, 24, 25, 32 ##Sam's firepoint - Scene 21, 25, 28, 31 ##Grace's firepoint - Scene 22, 25, 29, 32 ##King's firepoint - Scene 32 Waters off Sainte Marina #''USS Colorado'' ##Captain's quarters, interior - Scene 1 ##Con, interior - Scene 2, 3 ##Engineering, interior - Scene 2 #''USS Illinois'' ##Con, interior - Scene 3 Washington, D.C. #Pentagon ##Interrogation room, interior - Scene 4, 12, 16, 19, 34, Montage ##Observation room, interior - Scene 34 #Bar ##Main bar, interior - Scene 13, 38 #Hospital ##Linus's room - Scene 39 Afghanistan #Jeffrey Chaplin's tent, interior - Scene 1, Montage Undisclosed #Debriefing room, interior (video) - Scene 16, 19, Montage #Sam and Christine's bedroom - Scene 31 Scenes *Previously on (00:00) *Scene 1 - Kendal summons Chaplin to the con (01:00) *Scene 2 - Chaplin orders the Perseus engaged (01:13) *Scene 3 - Chaplin takes action against the Illinois (02:28) *Scene 4 - Dodds interrogates Christine (04:05) *Scene 5 - Chaplin returns to the NATO station (04:39) *Scene 6 - Chaplin visits the COB (04:58) *Scene 7 - Sam checks in with Grace (06:40) *Scene 8 - Aircraft breaches the perimeter (07:20) *Scene 9 - Sam decides to show strength to the visitors (07:45) *Scene 10 - Tani gives King a hangover cure before Sam and Grace visit (08:27) *Scene 11 - Sam asks Sophie for help (10:52) *Scene 12 - Christine calls Sam (11:50) *Act break *Scene 13 - Kylie drinks at a Washington bar (14:21) *Scene 14 - Sophie empathizes with Grace (16:30) *Scene 15 - Prosser plants an idea with Redman and Hawkes (17:00) *Scene 16 - Pilgrim threatens Christine (18:12) *Scene 17 - Sophie and Sam talk the cost of war (18:55) *Act break *Scene 18 - Tani gives King a mission (20:00) *Scene 19 - Christine watches Sam's debriefing (20:47) *Scene 20 - Chaplin calls Curry (21:58) *Scene 21 - Sam readies his people (22:24) *Scene 22 - Grace warns off Hawkes (22:50) *Scene 23 - Sam meets Grace in the open ground before the special forces arrive (23:09) *Scene 24 - Chaplin presses Curry and Sam goes to talk (23:54) *Scene 25 - Sam gets to cover (25:43) *Scene 26 - Chaplin talks to Viktor (26:20) *Scene 27 - The sailors struggle to win the firefight as Chaplin involves Curry (27:08) *Scene 28 - Sam orders a retreat (27:39) *Scene 29 - Grace orders a push (27:47) *Scene 30 - Chaplin reminisces with Viktor (28:03) *Scene 31 - Sam thinks about Christine (28:51) *Scene 32 - Grace charges and King saves the day (29:20) *Act break *Scene 33 - Chaplin gets Kendal's report (30:07) *Scene 34 - Wells tries to help turn Christine (30:30) *Scene 35 - Kendal returns with prisoners (31:39) *Scene 36 - Grace confronts Prosser and he responds with news of Jeffrey's death (33:19) *Scene 37 - Grace approaches King (34:43) *Scene 38 - Kylie waits for news (35:43) *Scene 39 - Kylie finds Linus in a coma but with a last message (36:10) *Scene 40 - Marcus grieves (36:45) *Montage - The debriefing film plays on, Grace records a message for her father, the flag is raised (40:10) Appearances 1x02 Blue on Blue